GROUPCHAT BEYOND! PLUS SHITPOSTING!
by fatherhead90
Summary: Iida wants his classmates to bond. They do.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenya Iida created the group Class 1-A (15:45)**

 **Tenya Iida added Izuku Midoroya, Ochako Uraraka, Eijiro Kirishima, and 16 others to the group.**

Iida: Good evening, everyone. As Class President, I have created this group so that we as a class may more easily communicate on times for our weekly study sessions as well as other planning. In addition, now that we're living in such close quarters with each other, it may be useful to use this time to grow closer together as friends and potential teammates.

Sero: Anyone ever notice Class President sounds a lot like Ass President

Kaminari: Haha yeah

 **Denki Kaminari changed their name to Ass President**

Tsuyu: this is going to end really badly.

Iida: Kaminari, please change your name back. It's vulgar and will make it more difficult for others to identify you.

 **Sero Hanta changed their name to Fuct Tape**

 **Kyoka Jirou changed their name to Jacked**

 **Minoru Mineta changed their name to Ball Boy**

 **Mezo Shouji changed their name to Hentai**

 **Rikido Sato changed their name to Baked**

 **Midoriya Izuku changed their name to Deku**

 **Shoto Todoroki changed their name to Shoto**

 **Mashirao Ojiro changed their name to Tooru's Bitch**

 **Tooru Hagakure changed their name to Jesse Eisenberg**

 **Asui Tsuyu changed their name to Lickitung**

 **Eijiro Kirishima changed their name to Hardee's**

 **Yuga Aoyama changed their name to I CAN NOT STOP TWINKLING**

Iida: Please stop.

Yaoyorozu: The names are fine. What's really important is that the class takes advantage of this space to grow closer to one another, and uses it seriously when necessary.

 **Momo Yaoyorozu changed their name to Yao-momo**

Ochako: Oh that's so cute!

 **Ochako Uraraka changed their name to I Fucking Love Tentacle Porn**

Hentai: ;)

 **I Fucking Love Tentacle Porn changed their name to Ochako**

Ochako: TSUYU STOLE MY FUCKING PHONE

Lickitung: Can confirm

Bakugo: Everybody shut their ducking mouths

Bakugo: FUCK YOU AUTOCORRECT

Bakugo: EVERYBODY SHUT THEIR FUCKING MOUTHS

Deku: Come on Kacchan, it's just a class groupchat

Deku: You can mute the notifications you know

Bakugo: EAT SHIT YOU WORTHLESS SCRUB DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Deku: Hey why don't you suck my nuts Kacchan

Bakugo: fucking excuse me

Fuct Tape: Woah

Jacked: Holy shit

Bakugo: DEKU YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS LOSER IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK YOUR DOOR I'M GONNA KNOCK IT DOWN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW

Deku: Right the duck now*

Jacked: Shots fired

Tooru's Bitch: Wow that hit was so hard I'm surprised Midoriya didn't instantly break every bone in his body

Kirishima: Wow so Deku and Ojiro are both roast kings

Kirishima: Who would've thunk it

Bakugo: STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS SHITTY HAIR

Bakugo: YOU'RE ALL FUCKING LOSERS OF LIFE STAY OUT OF MY WAY

Kouda: Oh dear D: Will he be alright?

Kirishima: Lol no worries I'll go talk to him

Kirishima: But damn Deku

Hentai: Yeah I thought you were all pure and shit

Deku: I mean

Deku: I like to study people and their quirks, but I also study their personalities. This is just a defense mechanism against the way Kacchan acts. He hates weak people, so if you don't stand up to him he'll just keep picking on you.

Mina: Wow I'll remember that

 **Ashido Mina changed their name to Slime Punk**

Shoto: I do not mean to be intrusive, but I would like to know who is playing 'Second Chance' by Shinedown in their room. It's very loud.

Deku: Tokoyami.

Slime Punk: Tokoyami

Ball Boy: Tokoyami

Kirishima: Tokoyami

Jesse Eisenberg: Tokoyami

I CAN NOT STOP TWINKLING: TOKOYAMI

Hentai: Tokoyami

 **Tokoyami Fumikage changed their name to Murkrow**

Murkrow: fuck you guys its not me

Jesse Eisenberg: Seriously? Who else would be listening to that emo shit

Kirishima: I'm with Bakugo right now and its not either of us

Ass President: Gay

Kirishima: No

Ass President: Fine

Ochako: Oh shit yall

Ochako: It's our one and only Class President

Ass President: YO

Iida: I have nothing to be embarrassed about.

Iida: I'm just enjoying music that reminds me of my childhood.

Iida: I apologize if the noise level was bothersome, Shoto. I will turn it down.

Shoto: no its fine

Fuct Tape: Guys party in Iida's room

Tooru's Bitch: I'm down

Deku: I'm down

I CAN NOT STOP TWINKLING: I'M DOWN

Shoto: cool

Iida: Everybody, this is a Wednesday night. Please be considerate of the fact that we have classes early in the morning tomorrow.

Ass President: I can hear the Shinedown from my room Iida

Iida:

Iida: I have turned the music off.

Murkrow: boo

Jacked: Dude do you need to borrow some headphones?

Ass President: Yeah she has like 500 pairs

Jacked: At least I'm good for something other than charging phones and dying every time I use my power

Slime Punk: Rekt

Iida: GO TO SLEEP FUCKERS

Slime Punk: woah

Ass President: Lol ok

Ass President: Night fools

 **Private conversation- Momo Yaoyorozu - Tenya Iida (19:13)**

Yaoyorozu: Iida, I understand that it's important for us to include the entire class, but Mina and Jirou have already expressed to me their frustrations about Mineta being in the group.

Yaoyorozu: Frankly, I share the same reservations they do. His behavior stopped being acceptable a long time ago.

Iida: I fully agree with you. However, I fear that further isolating him may only worsen the problem.

Yaoyorozu: I see where you're coming from, but could you at least have a conversation with him about his behavior? I would do so myself, but I don't think he would take me seriously.

Iida: I plan on it. It's important to support him as a fellow student, but as leaders of this class we need to keep him on a thin leash. If he doesn't learn to behave himself around others we'll have to do something about him.

Yaoyorozu: I don't want it to come to that, but it might.

 **Private conversation- Tenya Iida - Minoru Mineta (19:16)**

Iida: Mineta, I'd like to speak to you.

Mineta: sure dude

Iida: While we're glad to have you in Class 1-A, recently you've expressed some behaviors towards our female classmates which have crossed the line

Iida: A lot of the women in our class are starting to have some serious reservations about being around you. I didn't want to keep you out of the loop when making this recent groupchat, but I want you to understand that if you wish to stay part of it, the way you act towards others needs to change.

Mineta: Woah

Mineta: So you're asking me to like change my whole personality?

Iida: I would hope that there's much more to your personality than this. I understand that you may feel attacked right now, but understand that you've put our female classmates in the same position several times.

Mineta: Do they like really think I'm creepy?

Mineta: Honestly I don't get it

Mineta: Kaminari does the same things as I do and everyone likes him

Iida: Kaminari knows when to stop and when to apologize.

Iida: At the end of the day this is up to you. As your representative I'd very much like to have you around and get you more integrated into the class, but if you choose to keep acting like this and isolate yourself, that's your decision.

Mineta: Can I ask you something

Iida: Yes

Mineta: Do the girls in our class hate me?

Iida:

Iida: Some of them do.

Mineta: shit

Mineta: I can try to be different

Mineta: Like

Mineta: I promise

Iida: I'm very appreciative of that. Please understand that Yaoyorozu and I will be watching you closely the next couple of days. Not because we want to see you slip up, but becausewe want to make sure you stay true to your word.

Mineta: ok

Mineta: thanks

Mineta: for telling me all this I mean

Iida: Of course.

 **Private conversation- Momo Yaoyorozu - Tenya Iida (19:48)**

Yaoyorozu: Did it go well?

Iida: I'd like to think so. When I mentioned you at the end of the conversation he didn't make a single inappropriate comment.

Yaoyorozu: wow

Yaoyorozu: Well

Yaoyorozu: Let's hope for the best


	2. Chapter 2

**Class 1A (21:48)**

Iida: Would anyone like to get together to study for tomorrow's English exam?

Deku: I'm down. I feel pretty good about the written part but I'm not so good with the oral part

Ass President: Oral part lol

Jacked: Shut up you fucking loser

Jacked: If you every paid attention in class maybe you wouldn't have the lowest scores

Ass President: Chill out Jirou I'm trying

Jacked: Trying to get held back?

Bakugo: FUCKING SHIT JUST SHOVE YOUR EARJACKS DOWN HIS THROAT ALREADY YOU SCRUB

Bakugo: EVERYONE IS SICK OF LISTENING TO THIS FUCKING NOISE EITHER FUCK EACH OTHER OR FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING TSUNDERE

Jacked: FFS Bakugou you're the loser who does all of Kirishima's homework for him

Bakugo: I DO NOT DO HIS HOMEWORK FOR HIM

Hentai: Yeah you just tell him the answers so he can write them down himself

Iida: Bakugou! Kirishima! This is a serious academic violation! If you guys are being serious, I will be forced to take this information to Aizawa-sensei!

Bakugo: Tenya. I am going to rip your brain out your FUCKING skull and punch it over and over until you and your brain are dead

Ball Boy: wow stop being such an edgy bitch Bakugou

 **Tooru's Bitch renamed the group 'The Roast of Katsuki Bakugo'**

Tooru's Bitch: He can't kill all of us

Bakugo: fucking watch me

Deku: Bakugo didn't learn how to ride a bike until he was fourteen

Ochako: Haha holy shit

Lickitung: Seriously

Bakugo: Shut the fuck up Deku

Deku: Bakugo used to cry on school picture day because he was scared of the camera

Baked: No way

Tooru's Bitch: You made that one up

Kouda: I did that too actually :P

Bakugo: MIDORIYA IS A FUCKING SHORT BITCH AND HIS EYES ARE TOO BIG AND HE CRIES ALL THE TIME BECAUSE NOBODY EVER WANTED TO BE HIS FRIEND BEFORE HE CAME TO UA

Baked: Fucking shit dude

Deku: Dude

Iida: Bakugo! It seems you have escalated this situation beyond a reasonable measure! I believe you owe our classmate an apology!

Lickitung: yeah chill out Bakugo

I CAN NOT STOP TWINKLING: YOU NEED TO SMOKE SOME WEED OR SOMETHING BAKUGO

Bakugo: FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIT IN WITH YOU FUCKING NOBODIES

Ochako: Wait

Ochako: Really?

Kirishima: That's

Kirishima: Actually kind of adorable

Bakugo: SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY HAIR

Jacked: Wow who's the tsundere now

Jesse Eisenberg: You are

Yao-Momo: You are

Deku: You are

I CAN NOT STOP TWINKLING: YOU ARE

Shoto: you are

Hentai: You are

Ochako: You are

Fuct Tape: You are

Jacked: Fuck all of you I'm going to bed

Fuct Tape: Ok

Fuct Tape: She really is a tsundere though

Ass President: What does that mean

Iida: By definition, a tsundere is a person expressing distaste for another in order to hide their romantic intentions. This is a trope most often seen in Japanese animation.

Slime Punk: weeb

Slime Punk: But true

Ass President: Oh ok

Ass President: But like

Ass President: Who does she like

Bakugo: you are

Bakugo: A DUMBASS


End file.
